Pillow Fights
by roxyfire57
Summary: 18 and Krillin find out Marron is dating, and they invite him over. Trunks comes to help Marron prepare for the date. Cute and funny, with a twist. Please REVIEW!


**A one-shot I came up with in my sleep. ..I know, but stuff happens, okay? Anyway, 18 and Krillin find out Maron is dating, and they invite him over. Trunks comes to help Maron prepare for the date. Cute and funny, with a twist.**

"...right! Sure, so- -what? No… Haha! Okay, okay, bye. Love ya!"

Marron hung up and giggled. She let her legs dangle over her sofa and was about to get up until-

"Who was that?" The blonde teenager turned to face her mother, who was staring at her with arms crossed. "A-" "Who was what?" Krillin walked in. Marron cheered inwardly, glad at her father's timely appearance that just saved her from her mother's wrath.

"That was a boy, wasn't it." 18 narrowed her blue eyes at her daughter, ignoring her husband. Krillin gawked. Marron sighed, the gig was up. "My boyfriend."

18 frowned. "Those boys in your class are complete idiots. Break up with him." Marron paled. "Mum, he's… not from my class."

Krillin regained his composure. "He is from your school?" he raised an eyebrow. Marron gulped. "Yes."

The android's eyes widened. "Then he is a senior?" Seeing her daughter nod dumbly, 18 fumed. "Absolutely not! I will not have my daughter with some annoying, whiny irresponsible brat, especially one who is as good as a stranger!"

The teenager's eyes widened. "Wait! You don't know who he is now, b-but you'll like him! I know you will!" Marron gave her father the puppy-dog eyes pleadingly. Krillin gulped, "Yea honey, why don't we meet him first before you rush into things? I'm sure Marron can pick a good boyfriend."

18 pursed her lips. "Fine. 7 pm tomorrow night, he will come to dinner at KAME house with us." "But-" Marron started.

"If he thinks that you are too unimportant to make time for then he is not worth it." 18 cut her off. Marron sent her father a sympathetic look, but Krillin shrugged. "Sorry, but I agree with your mother."

Marron sighed.

YYYYYYYYYY

-knock knock-

"I'll get it!" Marron called. She got out of her usual spot on the couch and opened the door. She gasped. "Trunks, wha-" The demi-saiyan shushed her. Trust me_, _his eyes said. Marron nodded.

"Who's at the door?" 18 appeared behind her daughter. Marron stepped aside to reveal Trunks, in a large tee shirt and baggy pants. "Trunks, you know we have something on tonight, right?" 18 tilted her head at the teenager. Trunks often came round to help Marron with school, and on occasion take her to some fun place such as a new amusement park or the movies. 18 didn't really mind, she and Krillin trusted Trunks to keep an eye on their daughter, and besides they were good friends.

Trunks shrugged. "Her boyfriend is coming over right? Yea I know. I'm here to help her get ready." Krillin, who came out after sensing a new ki, cocked an eyebrow. "Get ready?" he echoed.

Trunks smirked. "Yes." He grabbed Marron's hand, pulling her past her bewildered parents. "Come on girlfriend. Time for some gal talk."

Krillin and 18 shared a look.

Trunks pulled Marron into her room and shut the door. The blonde seated herself on her bed while regarding her friend warily. "What's the big idea?" Trunks rolled his eyes. "Duh, help you get ready. Have you picked your outfit already?"

Marron shot him a dirty look. "Obviously!" She grabbed an article of clothing hanging from her dresser and displayed it to Trunks. It was a strapless red dress that came up to above her knees. Trunks pretended to consider it for a moment. "What about makeup?"

Marron opened her mouth to answer, but upon realising she couldn't, shut it. "Hmm. Thought so." Trunks rubbed his chin knowingly. Feeling slightly offended Marron chucked a pillow at him. The demi saiyan's reflexes caught the pillow, and threw it back. "Lipstick?" He asked, pulling out several tubes.

Krillin regarded his wife. "What do you think they're doing?" 18 looked at him for a moment. "Dunno. Wanna go find out?" The ex-bald monk gasped. "We can't just barge in like that!" 18 sighed and pulled out a tray of cookies.

Krillin knocked on the bedroom door of his teenage daughter. Hearing no response he knocked again, this time louder. "Ahhh!" Marron's shrieks echoed through the hall. 18's eyes widened as Krillin, fearing the worst, kicked open the door-and a pillow smacked him on the face.

18 gasped. Marron came running. "Oh gosh Daddy I didn't see you!"

"Your aim is terrible." Trunks commented dryly from the other corner of the room. He had in his hand a purple cushion. Marron stuck her tongue out at Trunks before flinging the pillow which hit Krillin at him.

"What's going on?" 18 demanded. "Pillow fight." The two teens answered together. "He ruined my dress." Marron pouted. Krillin raised an eyebrow. "She didn't have matching shoes."

Marron glared at her friend. "We'll be in my house. We don't NEED shoes." Trunks shrugged. "What if he takes you out for a walk?" There was a flash of confusion on Krillin's face. "A walk around KAME house?" Trunks shook his lavender head. "Shoes. Are. A. Must."

"He's even worse than you, Marron." 18 quipped. The demi saiyan teen shrugged. "I have a sister." Maron raised an eyebrow-like that explained anything. Trunks laughed at the look on Krillin's face. "Oh come on. Not like I'm doing anything to your daughter."

At this the monk flushed. "Come on 18…" Maron sent a sideways glance to her friend once her parents were out of sight and hearing range. "Really? Did you have to do that?"

Trunks shrugged. "What?" Maron flipped her hair. "Scare my dad like that. It sounded like you were… you know…" "-Raping you?" Trunks supplied. Maron rolled her eyes. "There goes the gentle way of saying it."

Trunks ignored that comment. "So, the pink heels, or the red?"

YYYYYYYYYY

It was 7:50. "Look, I'll be going." Trunks waved. Maron, in a sexy red strapless dress and- seeing that Trunks has won out the argument-matching gladiator heels.

"Bye Trunks." 18 gave the demi-saiyan a smile. The moment he hopped out the door, however, 18 turned towards her daughter impatiently. "So? Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

"Mum, it's not 8.00 pm yet. Five more minutes." Maron replied tersely. 18 narrowed her blue eyes. "Fine. But if he's late I'll make sure he never sees you again." At this, Maron sighed and flopped onto the couch.

Krillin glanced at the clock. "Well, it's eight now and he's-" "Ding-dong" "-right on time." He finished. 18 sighed and reached to open the door, but the sight made her eyes widen. She stood there speechless, and when Krillin came to her rescue he too was dumbfounded.

"Flowers, mam?" Trunks presented a bouquet of roses towards the shocked android. In just ten minutes, the saiyan had changed into a tux, brought a nice bunch of flowers, and made it back to KAME house.

"Trunks?" Krillin, the first to find his voice, spluttered. The teen nodded, grinning. "Yep."

"You're Maron's boyfriend?" 18 raised an eyebrow. "Yep." Trunks grinned wider.

"But why didn't you say anything earlier?" Krillin asked. This only made Trunks laugh. "I thought it would be fun." "Fun. Sheesh." Maron sighed from the couch.

Trunks went over and nuzzled the blonde's neck, then giving her a peck on the lips, while the parents watched in disbelief. "Nice outfit." Trunks complimented cheekily, in which Maron responded by slapping him with a pillow. "No normal boyfriend helps the girl pick her clothes for their date."

"Then it's good that I'm not a normal boyfriend." Trunks smirked.

"Get out right now, Trunks!" 18 glared at the teen. "Mum I thought you liked Trunks! Isn't he good enough for me?!" Maron exclaimed, clutching on to her boyfriend's arm. Trunks just shifted uncomfortably.

"Well yes honey, I do like him…" 18 tilted her head, "But you could have told us that it was Trunks! I didn't make enough food for a saiyan!"

Maron slapped her forehead while Krillin sweatdropped. Trunks smirked. "I figured. Reservations for four at Français manger des trucs*." At this point Maron realised something.

"Oh so that's where the shoes come in!"

*****Français manger des trucs literally translates to french eating stuff, cuz I couldn't come up with anything... Ha! My creativity astounds me.****


End file.
